Klingonska
Klingonska (eng. Klingon, tlh. tlhIngan Hol) är ett språk som talas av klingonerna. Språkets verkliga historia :Klingonska är ett konstgjort språk, konstruerat av Dr. Marc Okrand för den tredje Star Trekfilmen, Star Trek III (1984). Språket talas i filmen av den utomjordiska krigarrasen klingonerna (därav språkets namn). Klingonska var från början tänkt att vara ett slags rekvisitaspråk, men Marc Okrand konstruerade ett ändamålsenligt språk med runt 1000 ord. Efter filmen beslöt man att ge ut The Klingon Dictonary (1985) som en del av Star Trekmemoribilian. :1991 bildades the ''Klingonska Språkinstitutet (The Klingon Language Institute, eller KLI) , ursprungligen som ett hobbyprojekt av en då arbetslös Lawrence Schoen. Intresset visade sig dock större än vad som ursprungligen anats, och idag är KLI en förening med över tusen medlemmar.'' :Okrand är fortfarande aktiv i språkets utveckling och tusentals personer har studerat klingonska i någon mån, men man räknar bara med att 20 till 30 personer talar det utomjordiska språket flytande. I dag är språket mer utvecklat än det var 1984 och går att använda som i princip vilket annat språk som helst. Det saknas visserligen ordförråd för många utpräglat nutida jordiska saker, men även dessa går att tala om genom att beskriva föremålet i stället för att använda egennamn. :Tre böcker har getts ut helt på klingonska av the Klingon Language Institute: Hamlet, Gilgamesheposet och Mycket väsen för ingenting. :Språket är medvetet skapat för att låta ''utomjordiskt. Sålunda innehåller det ljudkombinationer som inte existerar tillsammans i något jordiskt språk. Vissa regler för mänskliga språk bryts också, till exempel innehåller ofta språk som har ett ljud för v '' också ljudet ''f. '' Men inte klingonska som saknar ''f -ljud. Ljuden d '' och ''t '' följs vanligen åt. Antingen uttalas båda dentoflext ''eller retroflext. I klingonska är d '' retroflext och ''t '' dentoflext i sina standardformer. Ordföljden i klingonska är objekt-verb-subjekt (t.ex. ''mat äter hunden '' där hunden är subjekt) vilket är ganska ovanligt; c:a en procent av mänskliga språk har denna ordföljd, som är bakvänd mot den vanligaste ordföljden i svenska och engelska (''hunden äter mat).'' :Grundverket ''The Klingon Dictionary '' finns översatt till tyska, brasiliansk portugisiska och italienska. Om de olika översättningarna kan sägas att den tyska ''(Das offizielle Wörterbuch Klingonisch/Deutsch Deutsch/Klingonisch) är fullständigt horribel och innehåller talrika faktafel och felaktiga översättningar. Medan den italienska översättningen lär ska vara den bästa till dags dato, utförd av någon/några med Star Trek som passion, och med viss hjälp från Marc Okrand själv.'' :Med klingonska menar man oftast ''tlhIngan Hol, '' det vill säga det språk som Okrand skapade, men det finns ett annat klingonskt språk som författaren John M. Ford skapade för en Star Trek-roman som oftast refereras till som klingonaase. Böcker och annat utgivet material av intresse ; Marc Okrand, ''The Klingon Dictionary '' (förkortat ''TKD ''), Simon & Schuster 1985 : Denna bok bektraktas som ett standardverk och är den första du bör skaffa dig om du ämnar studera klingonska. Den kom i en andra expanderad upplaga 1992 (nytt vitt omslag istället för det äldre blå, allt nytt material är tillagt i slutet på boken i form av ett addendum och en extra ordlista, då man ville spara in på kostnaden genom att återanvända tryckplåtarna från 1:a upplagan). ISBN 0-671-74559-X (2:a upplagan). ; Marc Okrand, ''The Klingon Way '' (förkortat ''TKW ''), Simon & Schuster 1996 : Detta är en bok med klingonska talesätt och kommentarer därtill. Den ger en lite djupare inblink i klingonskt tankesätt och kultur. Men är inte särskilt nödvändig för dina klingonskastudier om du inte är kompletist. Den är dessutom numera ur tryck. ISBN 0-671-53755-5 ; Mark Okrand, ''Klingon for the Galactic Traveller '' (förkortat ''KGT ''), Simon & Schuster 1997 : Innehåller information om specifika ämnen, såsom vapenterminologi och kulinarisk terminologi, samt kapitel med ytterligare info om vanliga uttalsproblem, dialekter, o.s.v. ISBN 0-671-00995-8 ; Marc Okrand & Michael Dorn ''Conversational Klingon '' (förkortat ''CK ''), Simon & Schuster Audio 1992 : En introduktion till språket på kassett. Kassett ISBN 0-671-85316-3 ; Marc Okrand, Barry Levine & Michael Dorn ''Power Klingon '' (förkortat ''PK ''), Simon & Schuster Audio 1993 : En fortsättning på ''Conversational Klingon ''. Kassett ISBN 0-671-85319-8, CD ISBN 0-671-85667-7 Externa länkar *Klingonska Akademien - Finns i Uppsala *Förslag på kodning i Klingonska i Plan 1 av ISO/IEC 10646-2 *Klingon Language Institute *Klingon as linguistic capital *Klingon and its users - a sociolinguistic profile * Klingon Wikipedia *Sökmotorn Google inställd på klingonska ca:Klingon (idioma) de:Klingonische Sprache en:Klingonese es:Diccionario Klingon fr:Klingon (langue) eo:Klingonlingvo Kategori:Språk